Roleplay
__TOC__Past roleplay development from other servers or games and bringing it to our server is not acceptable. We prefer you start a fresh character to begin your development. RP and OOC conduct: When to involve staff in conflicts, it's important for players to resolve their problems themselves if they can. Character Resurrection: Characters can be resurrected after death, however, sometimes resurrection will not work, and the character will be dead forever. >>Update Link<< Getting Started We're glad you've decided to give roleplaying a try on our server! Like any server, it's not always easy to get going with a character and get into an already established community. But that shouldn't deter you from getting involved, and we have outlined ways and guidelines for getting started in HollowWorld. Staff and players are always willing to help newcomers as well, or those needing a change of character. If your not sure on something, feel free to ask us! Browsing the forums to get familiar with current groups and houses is a good way to find more organized places for RP if you don't want to just join the general happenings. Please note that whilst research does assist in some Roleplay, make sure to use words that most people would understand. Using armor or weapons during combat Roleplay should not get overly complicated with details, try focusing more on how your character moves rather than what they wear. If your character has or does something obscure that's not well known, please describe it to nearby participants in the Roleplay so they may understand what you are trying to do. Other Information Magic: Magic has been introduced into Altera, however, learning it can be difficult and in some cases seem impossible. You will need to find a teacher in Roleplay and somehow convince them to teach you (Contacting them OOCly isn't allowed). Races: There are eight Races of Altera, each unique from each other with their appearances, buildings and cultures. Gods: There are forteen Gods of Altera, all have neutral, good and evil standings. Our World: Information about plants, animals and unique aspects of Altera. Alteran Calender: Years, months and days in Altera. Character Profiles/Journals: Making your character journal is important so people can get an idea of your character, but also all the choices in the templates can help you think of things about your character you wouldn't have thought of previously. Roleplay: Roleplaying discussions, lore submissions and Organizations are all a big part of Altera. Finding an Appropriate Skin Our server has some specific rules on what skins you can use for your character. This is one of the first steps to developing your character and starting on the server. Try to be creative when choosing one for yourself, and keep our lore and atmosphere in mind when doing so. There are also several talented people on the forums making skins for people, and often take requests. Any questions on skins can be answered by the Admins, Moderators, and general playerbase. Other Information What skins are and aren't allowed on HW: The basics, this is a medieval server and it's important to have a suitable skin. Skin makers: Often skinmakers will make threads when they want to work on some skins, so you can keep an eye out here for any active skin threads, or even make a thread to request one. Roleplay Basics of Roleplay Chat Following is some of the basic rules and requests of roleplay chat: Using ( ) for OOC chat: During a roleplay if you need to say something OOC (Out of Character) then please use ( ) so to not confuse the other roleplayers and to keep it separate. Try not to spam roleplays with too much (OOC) and instead use the /ch ooc or /ch local if need be. Using * * for actions: Using actions during a roleplay is essential. Here we do this by putting asterisks around descriptive or active sentences. Example: *He drinks the ale noisily* Using { } for thoughts: Like actions, thoughts help make roleplay more in depth and interesting. However it is important to remember that you cannot hear the thoughts of other players and is more for OOC character development. Acting on the unspoken thoughts of others is considered meta-gaming, which is covered further below. Example for thoughts: {I wonder what's in this vial...probably shouldn't drink it...}. General roleplay chat: '''First make sure you are in the /ch rp channel. This has a range of 40 blocks and should be limited to roleplay chat only. /ch local can be used for nearby OOC chatting as well as the brackets mentioned before. Be thoughtful of what type of language you use for roleplay chat. Things like modern slang, c u laterz, and smilies are heavily discouraged. While we have our own lore, we follow a medieval example, so words and speaking styles should follow suit. For example saying “Good evening!” instead of “Hey, what's up?”. Also, your character may speak a bit differently in regards to their education, race, and socialization. Adding these details keeps roleplay immersed and detailed. '''Using Languages: Altera is home to many different races and cultures, some that come with their own language. While a new character can start out with a reasonable knowledge of a language, taking time in game to learn them legitimately is always encouraged. Natural elves or Dwarves of course will know their people's language and everyone generally knows the Common tongue. When speaking in a different language during roleplay chat, please use . This informs people nearby that you are speaking a different language and they can react appropriately with their character. Some will understand what you say while others don't. If your character does not legitimately know a language, you cannot use the information to your advantage. This is considered meta-gaming and is heavily discouraged. Example: ''' Basics of Roleplay Most of this is general knowledge, but the following always needs to be kept in consideration when roleplaying on the server and amongst a large group of people, or in small private roleplays. First and foremost is respect for the other. Whether it's respect for the other person(s) or event you're participating in, this aspect cannot be ignored. This includes a variety of things such as waiting for a response after an action, keeping roleplays realistic and reasonable, discussing vital points in OOC beforehand, and even joining into certain roleplays going on around you. Another important aspect to respectful roleplay behavior are the following two points: Being OP and Meta-gaming. '''OP (Over-powered) Characters: These are never fun...not for anyone, including the roleplayer of the OP character. Nothing will keep good RP away from you quicker than playing a character who always has to win, or take center stage. While it's always a good feeling to have your character be victorious over someone or something, keep in mind that /everyone/ generally wants that, but we don't always get it. Just like in real life, characters have limitations, and those are what make the roleplay more interesting in the end. That doesn't mean you lose every time, but that you can take hits and damage as well as dole it out. On the opposite end, playing a none powerful character can often bring unexpectedly amazing roleplay that you would have missed out on otherwise. Examples of Power-Gaming: Having imaginary guards/followers/friends that protect or give information to you is a form of power-gaming (And Meta-gaming in some cases) Using "Power" phrases, *He bashed his shield forward, flinging Name's sword away from them, into the grass*. This removes the other players choice of what would happen when the power-gamer thrusts his shield forward. Meta-gaming in Roleplay: ' While it's hard to know something in OOC and not have your character know it in RP, nothing is more frustrating then a meta-gamer. This means not incorporating information you know to your characters advantage. Some people prefer to not know things OOC to prevent the temptation, and if you feel equally tempted, then we suggest the same route. If you can handle it, great! But keep the two separate in an effort to keep roleplay realistic and unspoiled. Hearing about an attack on a town, or a planned secret event over skype, on the forums, or anything other than in Roleplay and ''reacting to the information in roleplay is Meta-gaming. The exception is the Organized Events section, any event posted there unless stated otherwise is common knowledge. '''Examples of Meta-gaming: Knowing someone when their skin/appearance has changed to mask their character. Say a wanted character wears a thick cloak to hide his or herself. Calling out that character or attacking them would be meta-gaming. Knowing a character by the name above their head, that name isn't there in roleplay, you need to meet the character before knowing them. An exception would be that they are famous, like royalty, a legendary warrior or someone often spoken of and described. Being aware of who killed someone when no one witnessed it. The same goes for someone being murdered and knowing who their murderer was, no one would remember who kills them. Knowing about a dangerous person or pathway from someone telling you over skype or other forms is also meta-gaming. You might get attacked, or even die, but avoiding the RP is meta-gaming. Got caught in a fight? Don't call on your friends to save you! This is meta-gaming and it will completely ruin the Roleplay if your friends suddenly appear for no reason to save the day. Using Alternate Accounts It's fun to have an alt account, on a slow day you can hang out with people that your main or other accounts cannot or have them interact with each other (As many staff do on a regular basis-). While having alt characters can be fun, it can veer into the realm of metagaming if a player isn't careful. Below are some guidelines for alt characters and rules for interactions. It is important to read this section in its entirety if you frequently use alt accounts. You are free to Roleplay with others with your alts and main of course, however, if your alts communicate in a manner that is unusual for both of them, as explained below, it is completely unreasonable for a good Main to speak to your Alt if they are evil, or do things against your Main accounts beliefs. Does your main frequently talk or hang out with people like your alt? No? Then stop it. Metagaming is knowing something in RP that you have learned about in an OOC manner. If your Alt '''knows something that you want '''your main to know, it might seem convenient to just use your alt to bring that information to your main... but this is metagaming. Using your alt to get something like information about someone, a location, events, is in the end, metagaming. If your alt was someone else, think about it, the chances of you knowing is very low. So yes, starting today this will become a rule in the King's Law. You can use your Alt to give yourself something to do, have fun, but you cannot use them to gain special items or things your main cannot access. (Vice versa applies, Main's cannot gain things for Alts, and for people who needs specifics: Alts cannot get things for Alts.) Especially if one is evil and the other is good. Come on. You cannot use your Alts to: Get revenge on someone for killing your character. Attack someone for being an enemy to your Alt. It's your main that has the enemy, not your alt (or vice versa) Stealing an item that''' your main''' knows is important. Your alt would have no idea. ' Using your Alt to make your main more powerful by gathering them weapons/enemies or learning skills/things they are unable to. (If your main needs an archer/hunter/spy, you can't create one to serve that purpose.) Using an alt to ''heal a main or vice versa is equally considered to be abuse of our multiple characters policy. Anyway, above is an example list of Meta-gaming. This can apply in many terms but '''please think before you do something with an Alt. Are you just doing it to benefit yourself? What would your Alt character really think/decide to do.